Kiren, The Prismatic
Appearance An average height and built man with shaggy gray hair sprinkled with different other colors and prismatic colored eyes. He wears a suit of leather and gold steel colored armor with a few oddities. On his right shoulder is what seems to be a crystal shoulder guard, his left gauntlet seems to be made completely of translucent crystal that flexes almost organically. On the back and sides of his greaves are more crystals, glinting like blades. He sometimes wears a helmet that has dramatic crystal designs on it. Weapons/Abilities Kiren wields the power of the Prismatic Crystals, a group of multicolored crystals that have unique effects. He always has 6 Seeds, powerful crystals that bloom into a mist of particles that rapidly converts material into growing crystals and a single replacement Seed. The crystals’ powers are determined by their spectral position. Red being very dense and rapid expanding makes for excellent defenses or traps, orange crystals manipulate thermals allowing him to make ice or fire at will until the crystal’s effect wears off, yellow wields the ability to hold and amplify as well as allow for the manipulation of electricity and currents, green can manipulate the flow of life and heal wounds or accelerate plant growth, blue is a prismatic effect that enhances the other crystals, indigo is very unstable and rare but allows the user to cause nearby atoms to accelerate and detonate, purple is the rarest and most ludacrious causing a black hole which is completely subject to the users will to form and even move. Kiren also weilds the Crystal Gleam, a special sword that seems crafted from a seed, it is indestructable and can invoke the crystals power to a greater degree if done porperly. As it is swung it leaves faint trails of crystalized air that fades swiftly but can be a serious threat if unnoticed after a swing; still being razor sharp. Attitude Kiren is ambitious, levelheaded and hardheaded, never letting things upset him or disuade him. He inspires people to stand up and do what is right, being compassionate at his deepest core causes him to always seek right and just ends. He despises vile dealings and underhanded plots more than even demons and eagerly ends them, and their benefactors. Bio A journeyman who traveled his across a peaceful contry, his homeland being a bastion of ancient magics and legends. While he was exploring he fell into a deep hole, a cavern he could find no escape from. He explored, when close to starvation, found an atrium in chich crystals were growing. He discovered he could manupulate their reality altering powers and was intrigued. He spent years within the atrium, getting more skilled and powerful... and slowly changing himself; his hair lost its normal color, his eyes became a spectrum of colors, and even his flesh changed, his left hand becoming almost a guantlet of living crystals. He learned every secret of the crystals and finally exited the atrium to find the world radically changed, his nation enslaved to the 'Council.' he decided to use his newfound abilities and knowledge to change that, to rectify the wrongs. Category:Varogons characters